


Feels Like Heaven to Me

by Wilder



Series: Into the Future [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex, because I love him, in the fluffy part he rescues a feral kitten and gives it a silly name, minor spoilers for V's good ending, self-indulgent fluffsmut because no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilder/pseuds/Wilder
Summary: Jihyun shows his love in little details.(originally published 8/17/17, edits for V-route canon compliance 9/21/17)





	Feels Like Heaven to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Sinners", by Lauren Aquilina. And boy if this isn't self-indulgent sin city.
> 
> Set two years after "Bon Voyage"/V's good ending. This was originally canon-divergent but then V's route came out and it was close enough to adjust so I did.
> 
> Jaehee has her cafe, Yoosung is a vet, feel free to assume canon divergence on a particular subject so Saeyoung can be happy, etc.

Jihyun shows his love in little details.

Waking you every morning with a gentle kiss and a hot cup of tea waiting so you never have to hear an alarm clock again. A text during your lunch break to check in and make sure you’re doing okay. A call if your response isn’t convincing, because he knows when you’re not.

“Hey, babe,” you murmur, smiling against his lips. “Missed you too.”

A deep, adoring kiss the very instant the door clicks shut behind you. 

“Welcome home,” Jihyun whispers.

“Yes, from my long and dangerous voyage to a café,” you tease. “Jaehee says hi. You have paint on your face.”

He kisses your nose, and you roll your eyes. It’s almost gross how sweet he is. Not that you mind. You’ve never felt anything like this, and you never want to feel anything else with any _one_ else.

 

You don’t need him to prove that he loves you, but he does it anyway. You admired a pretty little sundress through a shop window last week and refused to let him buy it for you ( _no, Jihyun, it’s expensive and I have plenty of clothes_ ), only to find it in your closet two days later. Your halfhearted protests haven’t exactly convinced him to stop.

He tries to sit for your attempt at figure drawing, despite the fact that he’s a fidgety artist himself and cannot keep still for the life of him. Jihyun Kim may be a world-class talent on the other side of a canvas (or a sketchbook), but he’s a _terrible_ model.

“Stop _moving_ ,” you complain. “I’m already bad at this.”

He compliments the thing and you crack up laughing. You don’t even think he’s lying, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s _wrong_ and it’s _terrible_. Thank heaven you’re not particularly invested in this experiment.

 

The scrawny, wet, hissing kitten in your laundry basket neither surprises nor upsets you. One of the local ferals must have misplaced her, and your boyfriend’s kind soul couldn’t possibly allow him to leave the poor thing out in the rain.

“Jihyun?” you call. “Does the cat have a name?”

“Guinevere. She bites, be careful!”

You follow his voice to the bathroom, where you find him running the tap over two bleeding fingers. It is so very like Jihyun to pick up an animal determined to maim him, and then name it something like _Guinevere_.

“Babe, let me see that. Mean little sucker might have something. And _no_ , I’m not going to put her back outside.”

The tabby in question has an eye infection and a personal grudge against ankles. You fall in love with her immediately, Yoosung prescribes an antibiotic for her eye, and residents of your apartment wear thick socks until Gwin stops savaging legs.

 

His worries haven’t vanished, but they’re easier to chase away. Years have passed since the near-death experience and the time he took to find himself. You’re thankful every day that he had the courage, even wounded as he was, to go on that odyssey alone.

Jihyun can ask for help with no fear of losing who he is, in a way V never could have. Slowly but surely, he learned to value himself until he knew he could come back, to give you his love without drowning in yours. 

His gentle, honest nature makes you want to be a better person. V’s air of mystery intrigued you early on, but Jihyun is the person you know beyond doubt and love beyond words.

The two of you rarely indulge in fancy outings despite the fact that you’re more than comfortable financially. Neither of you enjoys the frenetic energy of a busy restaurant. There are a few quiet places you visit on special occasions, though, and you have a sneaking suspicion that Jihyun is planning something. He took you here on your first real date, and today is special.

Four years since a text led you into the RFA messenger, into their lives, into _his_ life. Four years since he left you as V, and two since he returned as himself. Jihyun takes your hand in his. You hope he never lets go.

He tells you in simple, vulnerable words that he never wants to. That you are his world and he wants to be part of yours as long as you’ll have him. You barely let him get through asking before you throw your arms around him and whisper _yes_.

Then you swipe some whipped cream off your dessert and smudge it on his nose, because you were going to ask _him_ , damn it.

 

“I love you,” you breathe between kisses. Your upper body is draped over his, a position in which you can almost feel his heartbeat. One hand combs through his silky hair while the other rests at his waist.

Jihyun sighs an echo and deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding against yours. He tastes like the green tea ice cream you had with dinner. You never want him to stop.

He sits up against the headboard and guides you into his lap. Your knees bracket his hips, the pretty sundress hikes halfway up your thighs, and you feel the heat of excitement and want rush through you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs. “More than I ever dreamed.”

The first time he called you beautiful, you awkwardly deflected the compliment. When he said it again and asked you to look at yourself through his eyes, you flushed bright pink and forgot how words worked.

Since then he’s said it every day, in a thousand different words and ways, teaching you every definition of beauty he knows. Your support gave him the strength he needed to reclaim elements of his soul he’d buried for years. Two years away and trust in himself made you all the more beautiful when his clear eyes found you again.

You undo the first few buttons of his shirt, but you’re far too absorbed in kissing him to get all of them. He finally manages to take one hand off of your hip long enough to slip it under the hem of your dress, and you shiver at his touch on your heated skin.

“I really think,” you huff, “that clothes are uncalled for.” Your breath catches as he trails feather kisses from your throat down to your collarbones. So soft, but he sets a fire in you with every touch of his lips.

He hums into the dip between your collarbones with what you think is agreement, but it takes a visible effort for him to back away even a little.

You scoot off the bed to let your dress fall to the floor before lightly stepping out of it. A brief pause so your boyfriend ( _fiancé!_ you think, a little giddy) can take in the view of your positively scandalous lingerie, and then you’re right back where you belong.

“Your turn,” you whisper against his lips, but he’s a little preoccupied with the delicate lace. His thumb traces the sensitive line to the inside of your hipbone, and you gasp, “That’s not _fair_.”

The hint of a moan that slips into your voice removes any bite from your accusation.

“Is that so?” he asks, the words holding a touch of mischief. “My love, I always play fair.”

You quiver at the promise in his tone. You’re doomed. Jihyun is going to be the death of you. 

Not a bad way to go, in your opinion.

He presses soft kisses to your neck and collarbones, torturously unhurried. You arch forward into his touch, one hand trailing down the back of his shirt and the other woven into his hair.

“Babe, come on.”

“You need to be more specific,” Jihyun murmurs.

You shiver as his hand slides up your spine. He’s still fully clothed and _far_ too collected, which you deem unacceptable.

“Jihyun, sweetheart, I do love that shirt on you,” you say with a tilt of your head and a happy sigh as he kisses your neck. “But I don’t want to pay someone to sew the buttons back on. Take it _off_.”

He laughs softly, breath warming your skin.

“If my lady insists,” he whispers, and you grin.

“Your lady _does_ insist, as it happens.”

He finishes off the buttons and shrugs out of the sleeves, baring his lean upper body. You unceremoniously toss the shirt off the side of the bed. Jihyun kisses you again, and his hands return to your thigh and back, clever fingers making short work of the hooks on your skimpy bra. You melt into the kiss, your hips rolling automatically as his other hand cups the curve of your ass, exposed by the lacy black thong.

“Gorgeous,” he breathes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

You laugh and kiss him hard. You hope he knows that he doesn’t have to _deserve_ you, that’s not how it works. You _love_ him. God, you love him like the earth loves the rain, comforting and healing and giving life when you’re all tapped out.

To emphasize your point, you grind your hips down and grin at the gasp that leaves his lips. You’re not the only one who’s getting worked up. Pride rushes through you at the evidence that you affect him just as much as he affects you.

“I’m getting sick of these,” you murmur, your thumb hooking under his belt.

The quiet groan you get in response to another very deliberate roll of your hips is addictive. You want to make him louder. You want him to make _you_ louder. Your hand slips into the front of his dress pants and finds him halfway hard already, so you teasingly drag the backs of your fingers along the shape of his cock under his boxer briefs.

You must have pushed Jihyun just far enough, because suddenly you’re on your back against the fluffy pillows. He trails kisses down your chest and laves his tongue over one nipple while he rolls the other between his thumb and index finger, and you’re helpless to do anything but arch into him and moan low in your throat. Jihyun’s free hand draws a line down your belly and his fingertips nudge just _barely_ past the line of your panties.

“Haaah…” you breathe out shakily, head falling back against the pillows when his teeth press lightly into your skin. “Ssshit, Jihyun, babe hurry up….”

“Greedy,” he teases.

“One of us ought to be.”

Your retort comes with a breathless laugh that turns into a needy moan as his long, slender fingers _finally_ turn their attention to your clit. It’s way too early for you to be this desperate, but your beautiful artist is ever so talented with his hands.

The noise you make when he stops is nearly a whine, and you feel Jihyun’s laugh. He looks up.

“Problem?”

You consider taking charge of the situation, but he’s so pretty when he takes you apart at the seams.

“Please,” you beg. “Please keep going, I need you.”

Your breath hitches and your leg hooks around one of his as his fingers (two at once because you’re _soaked_ and no longer the only impatient one here) nudge the sheer fabric aside and slip into your wet heat. His slow, deliberate strokes have you moaning and gasping, begging him wordlessly for more. You always want more of him.

“You’re so good for me,” Jihyun whispers, smiling as your body responds to his touch and praise. He drags the panties down your thighs, and you bend your knee to free your right leg from them. 

You let out little sounds of pleasure with each touch of his lips as they travel down your abdomen, culminating in a much louder moan when his free hand hooks your leg over his shoulder and that sinfully skilled mouth joins his fingers.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” you choke on the words. The low hum he makes with his lips on your clit combined with his fingers crooking inside makes you cry out loud as your eyes squeeze shut in ecstasy. You’re lost in him. There’s nothing else left in the world.

You’ve always been more vocal than he is. Jihyun is a gentle soul, more given to soft sighs and whispered promises than expletives and orders. Somehow, he can make a sweet nothing filthy enough to curl your toes.

When you’re so close your thighs tremble and hips twitch with every move he makes, you twine your fingers into his hair again. You can feel him smiling, and your grip tightens as the first pulse hits you. The pads of his fingers press upward and force breathless cries from your lips with every stroke until the last shock shudders through your body and you whimper on the edge of overstimulation. 

“So good, beautiful,” he murmurs. “Love it when you let me hear you, you make the most stunning sounds when you come.”

He leaves open-mouthed kisses on your inner thighs, your hips, everywhere he can reach, and you run your fingers through his rumpled hair with a dazed grin.

“Get back up here,” you laugh, a command wrapped in adoration.

Jihyun gladly acquiesces, and he cradles the back of your head as he kisses you deeply and you taste yourself on his tongue. Your hands drag down his sides until they encounter his slacks.

“I thought I told you I was sick of these,” you grumble.

You’re grinning, though, so he knows you’re far from actually annoyed. You deftly flick open the button and slide the offending garment down over his narrow hips so you can palm him through the thinner material underneath. When you finally shove the shorts down to wrap your fingers around his hard cock, he arches into your hand and you hear that soft moan you love so much.

“You get off on spoiling me, huh?” you purr.

“You know I do.”

His moment of weakness gives you all the opportunity you need to pin him on his back. He looks up at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He’s definitely the most beautiful thing _you’ve_ ever seen.

His nice slacks are still around his thighs, but you’re well past the patience required to spend any more time on them. Fuck, you barely have the patience to spend time on protection.

Jihyun sits up against the headboard and his hands return to your hips. You reach behind yourself to guide him, and then you slowly lower yourself and let the feeling of him spreading you open pull a desperate moan from your throat. The quiet noise he makes into the crook of your neck is gorgeous.

You’ve spent all night unraveling Jihyun’s laudable self-control. Now you can feel him trembling, his slender fingers digging into the soft curves of your ass as he holds himself still.

Pleasure sparks off in all your nerves, and you grind down to get just a little more pressure, a little more friction. Jihyun makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan, followed by his hips bucking sharply upward and making you cry out with the sudden burst of sensation.

“Jihyun,” you murmur. “Love you so much.”

“I love you, god, I love you,” he breathes.

You lock your arms behind his neck and lift yourself almost all the way off of him before letting yourself drop faster.

He matches your movements, snapping up into you as you slide back down, using his hands to guide your hips into a steady rhythm. The low moans in his smooth voice blend with louder ones in yours.

You find the right angle and the intense pleasure sets off fireworks behind your eyelids. The drag of his cock inside you, the incidental friction on your clit, the _fucking beautiful_ sounds he makes and the reverent look on his face. You can’t imagine a more perfect combination.

“Faster,” you manage to gasp. “Please, babe… _ahh, fuck!_ So close, you feel so good, _please_.”

Jihyun’s skillful fingers return to your clit and rub in purposeful circles; you use your grip on his shoulders to keep the angle exactly where you need it. The build is slower this time, more of a powerful wave than a shock as you feel yourself tightening around him, keeping the rhythm as best you can with your entire body trembling. He groans against your shoulder, keeps up the stimulation on your clit until he _can’t_ and both hands go to your hips again while he thrusts up into you.

Another forceful shudder rushes through your body, and this time you take him with you.

 

“You’re amazing,” Jihyun whispers. “I love you so much.”

You’re out of words, your response little more than an extremely satisfied hum against his neck. He laughs softly and kisses your forehead.

You’ve never felt anything like this.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no words for how much I love V route and how incredibly impressed I am with Cheritz's handling of the subject matter. I love Jihyun, I love that he took the time to heal and find himself before entering a romantic relationship, I love everything about it (except for that one thing that happened and made me cry a lot). So good. So. Good.
> 
> I want his after ending but at the same time I'm not complaining about waiting because Cheritz needed an extra week to make the route as flawless as it was, so I will trust them and not whine.


End file.
